


You're Beautiful

by Princess_Piggles



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Dildos, Electricity, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fucking Machines, Masturbation, Sounding, Voyeurism, Watching, Wax Play, rube goldberg machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 00:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21090002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Piggles/pseuds/Princess_Piggles
Summary: Miu and Korekiyo getting it on in an unconventional way.





	You're Beautiful

“No, Creepshow, that gear goes under the lever, not over it!” Miu shouted, her frustration causing her to strain against the ropes that bound her arms as she tried to gesture toward the location she meant. She’d set up most of the equipment, but certain things required her be in position first, and it was infuriating to leave her vision up to someone else’s hands.

“Miu.” Korekiyo’s voice rose sharply, though he felt his expression soften as he turned back to look at her, naked and spread eagle in front of one of her fucking machines. “Involving a Rube Goldberg machine is already a bit of a stretch of what I had in mind when I asked if you wanted to spend some time together, would you please be patient with me? Lighting all of these candles is difficult enough, let alone getting all of the metal parts in place.” He was happy to be indulgent, but her manner could be so grating at times, particularly when he was trying his best to facilitate her pleasure.

“Eeeeeee,” Miu flinched, looking off to the side to avoid his intense gaze, “I’m sorry, okay? I’m just excited…” In absence of the ability to fidget with her hair, she just pulled her wrists slightly against the rope. She knew that asking someone to help her set this up was already a lot, she hadn’t meant to be mean, it was just so hard to keep her mouth from going off about whatever came to mind. 

“Of course,” he smiled behind his mask, relaxing, all unpleasantness forgotten, “I’m excited to witness this as well. And I’m trying my best to prepare properly. What next?” 

“It’s almost done! You just need to attach that rope, and light the last two candles!” Miu grinned, shivering in anticipation. She’d made sure to shave the night before, just for the occasion. Her entire pussy was going to be covered in enough pink wax to make a mold of it, and even thinking about it had made a puddle darken under her. 

Korekiyo did as requested, tying a quick knot, then lit the remaining candles with a kitchen match. He moved back to the middle of the room, carefully weaving around the metal framework that held the candles, ready to tilt and pour over her when they’re time came. He pulled the fucking machine forward, pushing the dildo gently against her slit. 

“There. Is everything ready?” he asked, looking it over in a final check. Accuracy was immeasurably important in such matters.

“Yeah! Turn it on and start it already! Don’t leave me wet and waiting!” Miu rocked her hips, trying to get the dildo inside her. She didn’t know how she’d possibly waited this long, but she surely could not wait another moment. 

“As you wish,” Korekiyo nodded, flipped the switch on the machine, then ducked out of the splash zone, and pushed the marble down the ramp. This was going to be a sight to behold.

Miu moaned softly as it began fucking her, everything set precisely to her ideal specifications. The penetration was deep and slowly increasing in speed for the ideal rhythm she’d charted after several weeks of in depth experiments. The dildo was just the right size, stretching her open, and vibrating hard enough that she could feel her pelvis buzz against the restraining belt that went over her hips. Nearly the entire set up was varying shades of pink, including the rope, candles, and every moving piece that could be spray painted. 

Korekiyo took his position, watching from a comfortable recliner. He slid off his pants before sitting down, reclining, then grabbed for a basket of toys which Miu had provided for him to use while he watched. He lubed up a soft, purple, silicone toy and leaned back to reach between his legs and slide it inside, settling down on it, and relaxing at the content feeling of slight stretch and pleasant fullness. 

The marble made its way down a maze of ramps and levers, then into a half chute over to the candles. Miu had designed it so that the candles would dump the wax in an alternating order, covering her breasts and vulva at nearly the same time. The first splatters of pink, liquid heat hit her labia, followed by a splash over one nipple. 

“Oh! Oh god! Kiyo!” she writhed, grinning as the fucking machine increased its depth and the wax continued to shower her, “This is so good! Do you like the show!?” 

“Ah, yes,” Korekiyo smiled, sliding a sound down into his urethra, his voice heavy with pleasure, “It’s a delight to see.” He hit a button on the end and the small metal probe crackled, a mild electrical current running through it. He tensed around it and began sliding it in and out. 

“Kiyo! Kiyo! I’m gonna cum! It’s too early!” Miu’s eyes went wide, she hadn’t counted on the increased arousal associated with being watched; this was mistimed. 

“It’s alright, you’ll just be more sensitive for the rest of it,” Korekiyo chuckled, “You didn’t tell me how to stop the process once it started, so you’ll just have to relax, dear.” While it was true that they hadn’t discussed that, in particular, he was confident that Miu would remember to use a safe word if she actually wanted to stop. 

“Kiyo!” she all but screeched, cumming hard around the dildo, just as a stray drop of wax landed directly on her clit. “Oh yeah!” She rode out her orgasm, writhing around, struggling against the ropes, and clenching her fists. 

“You do…” Korekiyo panted slightly, swallowing a moan in his throat, “Look absolutely lovely with your face red and tears in your eyes when you’re… like this.” 

The wax piled up between her legs, stray bits splashing onto her thighs and onto the dildo. Both breasts were encased in a warm, clinging cup, she could feel it crack as she thrashed around in the throes of pleasure. 

Korekiyo left the sound in place and began jacking off around it. It wasn’t tight enough to be a plug, so it would create no problem for ejaculation, and he couldn’t get enough of the tense, sparking current so deep inside him. He bucked his hips upward to thrust his penis through his loose grip, bouncing up and down on the toy in his ass, driving in deeper and deeper. His eyes stayed transfixed on Miu’s face, finding that the most appealing part of the spectacle, though no part of her was unworthy of his rapt attention. 

“Y-you’re,” he called out, rocking through orgasm, “You’re beautiful!”


End file.
